The Day the Music Died
by jolly roger brat
Summary: The unofficial prequel to "The Secret Love Song." James loses his voice when trying to say a last goodbye to his mother, and vows never to sing again. Will he ever find the joy of music that he once had?
1. Chapter 1

_It was four years ago…_

Queen Melinda of Enchancia hadn't been feeling well for a long time. At first, she thought it was because of that flu that had spread throughout the kingdom, but it had gotten worse over the next few days. In fact, her illness became so bad that she was finally ordered on bed rest.

"I'll be right back, Melinda; I just need to talk to the doctor," her husband, King Roland, murmured.

Melinda nodded, settling back on her pillows. Suddenly, the amulet on her bedside table glowed. She looked up to see a girl, who looked maybe a few years older than her almost eleven-year-old daughter Amber. "Who are you?" she murmured.

"My name is Sofia," the girl said. "I'm from the future. King Roland married my mother and I became a princess."

"That's good. Roland deserves to be happy, and we said if either of us passed away, the other could get married again," Melinda smiled.

"I'm afraid I also have bad news for you about your son James," Sofia said sadly.

"James? What's wrong? What will happen to James?" Melinda asked, thinking of her soon to be eleven-year-old son.

"James is going to practice so much rehearsing the song he and Amber will sing that he loses his voice," Sofia replied.

"Oh, no…" Melinda murmured. "But of course, it's just an accident, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Sofia assured her. "But James takes it very hard. In fact, he takes it so badly that he vows to stop singing in public altogether."

"Oh, dear…poor James," Melinda said softly. "I have to tell him that it's not his fault."

"You will be doing that," Sofia assured her. "Three years from now, Royal Prep will have its annual singing contest. James will be singing in it in a disguise."

"That's good to hear; even if he's disguised, he deserves to sing and be happy," Melinda admitted.

"Yes. But something will happen during the contest, which will make James consider giving up singing altogether," Sofia told her.

"That simply can't happen!" Melinda exclaimed.

"And it won't," Sofia promised. "Like you, I wear the Amulet of Avalor, and it summons you. You tell James that you never held him to the vow he made to stop singing, and that it's all right to sing in public."

"I could _never_ hold him to such a terrible promise," Melinda sighed.

"And you don't," Sofia assured her. "You tell James that his voice is a precious gift, and he should use it."

"His voice _is_ a precious gift," Melinda agreed, smiling as she recalled all the times they sang together.

Meanwhile, Roland was in the hall talking to the doctor. "Have you discovered what's wrong with my wife?" the king inquired.

The doctor looked at him with concern, not wanting to tell him the results, but knew he deserved to know the truth. "Your Highness," he started, "I'm afraid the prognosis is not good."

"What do you mean?" Roland asked.

"Your wife has a rare virus that has no known cure," the doctor started. "The truth is that she only has three or four days left to live. I'm so sorry, Your Highness."

Roland fell into a chair, stricken with grief. After gently sobbing for a few moments, he looked up at the doctor again. "Will she be in any pain?"

"No," he answered. "She will lose more and more strength. At the end, she will simply pass away in her sleep."

"I understand," Roland sadly acknowledged. "Thank you for all your efforts, doctor."

Roland spent the rest of the day with Melinda. That night, he called James and Amber into his study and broke the news that their mother would die in a few days. As he'd expected, the children were devastated.

The royal family stayed at Melinda's bedside until the end. After her death, Roland, James, and Amber were numb with sadness. With Baileywick's help, Roland made the arrangements for the funeral. As part of the service, they decided that James and Amber would sing. Melinda had always loved singing and music, and enjoyed hearing her children sing too. Roland suggested to James and Amber that their song could be considered one last precious gift for their mother, and she would enjoy hearing them as she looked down from Heaven.

The day of the funeral, James and Amber practiced the song they would sing. The day Melinda died, James learned that this song had always been her favorite, and every night before he went to bed, he would do extra practicing. He and Amber decided to sing one verse each, and do the chorus together each time. James even practiced Amber's part, just in case something happened to her, or she became too emotional to continue. Soon, it was time for them to go to the front.

_"I don't…_" James started his part, but he immediately knew something was very wrong when his voice squeaked. He tried again. _"I don't take my whiskey to extremes…" _He was suddenly cut off by a bout of coughing. He managed to stop, but he knew that it was too late. All that practicing, both his part, and Amber's part, had been a waste. His voice was gone. He covered his face with his hands in humiliation, whispering, "No…why now? _Why_ _now?!"_

"I'll take care of it, James," Amber assured him.

James didn't hear her; with a barely audible "I'm sorry," he ran off.

James listened in the back of the church as his sister's sweet voice sang the song. Waves of guilt washed over him. He felt like knives had pierced his heart. This was supposed to be a duet, not a solo. And it was all his fault. He'd practiced so much, just in case Amber couldn't sing, and he sang the whole song until he got it right.

"It's all right, James. Nobody knew this would happen," Roland tried to console him on the ride to the cemetery.

James didn't hear him as he slumped to the ground. This had officially become the worst day of his life, in more ways than one. "I'm sorry, Mom…I'm so sorry," he hoarsely whispered over and over again as tears streamed down his face.

James had always been the singer in the family, just like his mother. The two of them were always getting together to sing. Sure, they also sang with Amber, and she liked singing, but she had her own interests too.

"Never again," he whispered later when it was just Roland, Amber, and himself at the grave to pay final respects to the queen. He finally stood up as his father and sister looked up in surprise at his raspy words. "I will _never_ sing in public again."

Roland and Amber gasped in shock. Never was an awfully long time. "James, you can't be serious," Amber protested.

"I'm very serious," James whispered. "The only singing I will ever do from now on will be in my room with the door closed. I don't want anyone to hear me."

"James…" Roland started.

James hoarsely cut him off. "If nobody hears me sing, they can't get hurt."

Roland felt numb all over again as he helped them into the carriage. He barely felt Amber burying her face in his chest. He knew how upset she was before, but now he knew she had a new reason to cry. He watched James, but his son was just staring out the window, alone with his disheartened thoughts and silent vow.

As James stared out the window, he thought back to some of the times when he and his mother got together to even recalled one of the songs they sang. It was on the family's new boat. Melinda had even named the vessel after the song.

_Flashback_

_"Roland! Amber! James! Come see our new boat!" Melinda called, motioning to the vessel._

_"She's beautiful, Melinda," Roland smiled, looking the boat over. "What's her name?"_

_"The John B," Melinda smiled as the family came on board._

_"But, John's a boy's name, and you called the boat 'her,'" Amber looked confused._

_"All boats are female, Amber; it doesn't matter what the name is," James explained._

_"That's right, James," Melinda smiled, "And I thought of the perfect song we can sing on her.  
><strong>We come on the sloop John B<br>My grandfather and me  
>Around Nassau town we did roam<br>Drinkin' all night, got into a fight  
>Well, I feel so broke up, I want to go home<strong>_

_As this was also one of James' favorite songs, he joined her.** So hoist up the John B's sail  
>See how the mainsail sets<br>Call for the captain ashore  
>Let me go home, let me go home<br>I wanna go home, yeah yeah  
>Well, I feel so broke up, I wanna go home<strong>_

_He sang backup as Melinda sang the first verse. **The first mate, he got drunk  
>And broke in the captain's trunk<br>The constable had to come and take him away  
>Sheriff John Stone<br>Why don't you leave me alone? Yeah yeah  
>Well, I feel so broke up, I wanna go home<strong>_

_They sang together, **So hoist up the John B's sail  
>See how the mainsail sets<br>Call for the captain ashore  
>Let me go home, let me go home<br>I wanna go home, let me go home  
>Why don't you let me go home?<strong>  
><strong>Hoist up the John B's sail<br>Hoist up the John B  
>I feel so broke up, I wanna go home<br>Let me go home**_

_James took the next verse and his mother did backup vocals, **The poor cook he caught the fits  
>And threw away all my grits<br>And then he took and he ate up all of my corn  
>Let me go home<br>Why don't they let me go home?  
>This is the worst trip I've ever been on<strong>_

_He and Melinda sang together, **So hoist up the John B's sail  
>See how the mainsail sets<br>Call for the captain ashore  
>Let me go home, let me go home<br>I wanna go home, let me go home  
>Why don't you let me go…<strong>_

_End Flashback_

As James recalled the memory, he sighed and shed a few more silent tears. Singing that song in his mind only reminded him that he couldn't sing out loud.

When they were back in the castle that night, Amber came into James' room with a tray containing a glass of orange juice, a glass of pineapple juice, and two bowls of ice cream; one chocolate, and one strawberry. "This always helped us when we had a sore throat," she said as she put the chocolate ice cream on his bedside table, and handed him the orange juice. She spread a napkin over her lap and took the strawberry ice cream and pineapple juice for herself, knowing that her brother loved chocolate in any shape or form. She wasn't hungry, but she'd gotten a snack for herself so she could keep him company.

"I remember," James nodded as he took a few sips. He sighed in relief as the juice cooled his throat, but his voice was still hoarse.

"And when your voice comes back, we'll still sing a certain song on our birthday, won't we?" Amber hinted.

"You mean…our royal twin song?" James looked up at the mention of the song he and Amber had made up when they were younger.

"Yes, for our birthday in March," Amber nodded. "And singing on Wassalia."

James had actually forgotten about their royal twin song. But unfortunately, in his opinion, that counted as a song that they sang in public too. "Maybe if we're together, but that's it. And we only sing in this room," he compromised.

Amber sighed sadly. In all the time she'd known him, she'd never known her brother to be so serious about anything. "All right, if that's what you want…"

However, she wasn't giving up. A few weeks later, when it came time for their birthday, she knew something that would get him to sing. And if this didn't work, nothing would.

"James?" she called, knocking on his door. All she heard was a muffled groan. She entered, and found James dead to the world. _'He's been up all night helping people again,' _she mused. It was good he had something to do, but he was wearing himself out. She had to do something for him, and if this didn't help him, she didn't know what would. "I've got something for you.

"Uhh…?" James mumbled.

"Singing telegram!" Amber sang.  
><em>I'm your twin<br>You're my twin  
>We stick together through thick and thin<br>No matter what I do  
>I'm always stuck with you<em>

James looked up, but he was still half asleep. "Amber?"

Amber continued the song.  
><em>And if trouble comes our way<br>I know my twin will save the day  
>Wherever you may be<br>You're always stuck with me_

James moaned, putting the pillow over his head. "Five more hours…"

"Come on, James, just one little song for old times' sake?" Amber gave her brother the 'I'm the cutest princess in the world' look; the one she used to give their father when she was in trouble.

She started singing again,

_I'm your twin  
>You're my twin<br>We stick together through thick and thin  
>No matter what I do<br>I'm always stuck with you_

James was a little more awake by this point, but he still sounded tired.

_And if trouble comes our way  
>I know my twin will save the day<br>Wherever you may be  
>You're always stuck with me<br>_

He and Amber then sang together,  
><em>When you're feeling sad and blue<br>Call my name and I'll find you  
>We have a bond that's tried and true<br>You and me  
>Me and you<br>Two by two_

Suddenly, he looked up, noticing that the door was open. He closed it as Amber sang softly,  
><em>What if I never find you?<br>What if I'm a twin no more?  
>I'd give all the kingdom's treasures<br>If you came walking through that door_

James breathed a sigh of relief that nobody had heard him sing with the door open as he finished the song with Amber.

_When you're feeling sad and blue  
>Call my name and I'll find you<br>We have a bond that's tried and true_

_You and me  
>Me and you<br>Two by two_

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Amber tried to smile.

"Yeah, it was kind of fun to sing again," James admitted. "But next time, shut the door before you have me join you."

"I'll try to remember," Amber smiled, but it was still a little sad that James still stuck by the decision he made. However, at least this was a start.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, it's official. The Secret Love Song has a prequel! I hope you like this story as much as you liked that one. **

**I would also like to give a big thanks to Niagara14301 for helping me with a lot of the details.**

**The title of the story is a reference to the deaths of Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and the Big Bopper, which in music history is known as "The Day the Music Died".**

**_Sloop John B, _****the Beach Boys song that James and Melinda sang in the flashback, is not mine.**

**George Strait's _Carried Away _is the song James sang in The Secret Love Song."**

**Both versions of Two by Two are from Two Princesses and a Baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the _long _wait on this story! I've been busy with a few other stories and my own things. But finally, here's the next chapter! I also thought you might think of this as a deleted scene from Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess.**

A few months later, James was alone in his room. Everyone knew that his voice had come back a few days after the funeral, but he was keeping his word not to sing in public. (Amber had hoped that when his voice came back, James would have forgotten about what he said about never singing in public again, but she was wrong. Roland had also been a little disappointed on the twins' birthday when he didn't hear James and Amber singing their special song in the halls. He also felt that Wassalia had been too bittersweet, both because it was the family's first without Melinda, and because James wasn't singing any of the classic Wassalia carols.)

To keep his mind off singing, James had been helping the staff do odd jobs around the castle. Like Amber had discovered on their birthday, James often worked late hours, to the point of exhaustion. Today, he was helping Baileywick sort through a huge stack of royal papers, and he'd even offered to proofread and rewrite any documents that needed to be rewritten and proofread. The castle steward had been impressed. He knew that James enjoyed writing as much as he had taken pleasure in singing. He even remembered the little stories and poems James was always working on (He didn't tell James this, but he made copies of his favorite poems and stories). And when he and Amber first started Royal Prep, the teachers had all been impressed with his natural talent for writing, spelling, and editing. Roland had even joked once that James had been born with a pen and paper in his hands, ready to transcribe his own birth.

Feeling that the room was too quiet, James decided to put on some music as he worked. He knew he had a radio that Aunt Tilly gave him for a Wassalia present, and it had a built in CD player (Roland found the gift ironic, but he didn't want to hurt Tilly's feelings by saying so; he didn't want his sister to know about how James now felt about singing in public, and James didn't mention it to her either). He found a song, made sure his door was closed, and began to sing.

_Daddy won a radio__  
><em>He tuned it to a country show<em>  
><em>I was rocking in the cradle to the crying of a steel guitar<em>_

As the song started, James started tapping his fingers to the beat as he scanned the papers. He had always been good at keeping time and actually pretty good at multitasking. He put the completed papers in a pile on his bed, and the original documents were pushed onto the floor so they wouldn't get mixed in. He knew he had his own writing nook and he used it, but he also wrote while on the bed, so if he happened to fall asleep during a job, he didn't have too far to go. (Falling asleep at his desk, as he'd often discovered, was hard, and often uncomfortable.)

_Mama used to sing to me__  
><em>She taught me that sweet harmony<em>  
><em>Now she worries 'cause she never thought<em>  
><em>I'd ever really take it this far<em>  
><em>Singing in the bars and<em>_

_Chasin' the neon rainbow__  
><em>Livin' that honky tonk dream<em>  
><em>'Cause all I've ever wanted<em>  
><em>Is to pick this guitar and sing<em>  
><em>Just trying to be somebody<em>  
><em>Just wanna be heard and seen<em>  
><em>I'm chasin' that neon rainbow<em>  
><em>Livin' that honky tonk dream<em>_

Hearing the music, Roland paused on his way to the throne room. It was nice to hear James singing again, even if it was behind a closed door. He quietly opened it and slipped inside, but he deliberately left the door open a crack behind him. _'I know I shouldn't do this, but I miss his voice, and I'm sure everyone else does too,' _he thought. '_And if I'm quiet about it, perhaps I'll be forgiven, and maybe even be given a private concert.'_

_An atlas and a coffee cup__  
><em>Five pickers in an old Dodge truck<em>  
><em>Heading down to Houston for a show on Saturday night<em>  
><em>Well, this overhead is killing me<em>  
><em>Half the time I sing for free<em>  
><em>But when the crowd's into it<em>  
><em>Lord it makes this thing I doing seem right<em>  
><em>Standing in the spotlight<em>_

Roland ducked into the shadows when James turned and struck a pose, using his pen as a microphone. He then relaxed as James turned away again. However, he shouldn't have worried; James had his eyes shut.

_Chasin' the neon rainbow__  
><em>I'm livin' that honky tonk dream<em>  
><em>'Cause all I've ever wanted<em>  
><em>Is to pick this guitar and sing<em>  
><em>Just trying to be somebody<em>  
><em>Just wanna be heard and seen<em>  
><em>Chasin' that neon rainbow<em>  
><em>Livin' that honky tonk dream<em>_

_Daddy's got a radio__  
><em>He won it thirty years ago<em>  
><em>He said 'Son I just know we're gonna hear you singing on it someday'<em>_

(Roland smiled as he mouthed that line along with James.)

_Well I made it up to Music Row__  
><em>Lordy don't the wheels turn slow<em>  
><em>Still I wouldn't<em> _trade a minute_  
><em>I wouldn't have it any other way<em>  
><em>Just show me to the stage<em>_

Roland saw his chance when James carefully lay down again. He wanted to do something to help James be happy when singing again. He picked up the first CD he could get his hands on and slipped it into the CD player.

_I'm chasin' the neon rainbow__  
><em>I'm livin' that honky tonk dream<em>  
><em>'Cause all I've ever wanted<em>  
><em>Is to pick this guitar and sing<em>  
><em>Just trying to be somebody<em>  
><em>Just wanna be heard and seen<em>  
><em>I'm chasin' that neon rainbow<em>  
><em>Livin' that honky tonk dream<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm chasin' the neon rainbow<em>  
><em>Livin' that honky tonk dream<em>_

"Thank you, Enchancia! I'm here 'til Thursday!" he jokingly shouted to the supposedly empty room when the song was done, at the same time imitating a cheering crowd. However, Roland was quietly applauding his son's performance, and waiting for the right time to make his move.

Suddenly, before he could go back to the papers, James heard another song start. _'The Final Countdown? I don't remember picking that next,'_ he mused, rising as he heard the fanfare-like intro. He barely had time to wonder where the music was coming from when he felt someone or something push him onto his bed. James looked around, and he just barely registered his father's face as he was pinned onto his back. "Dad? What are you doing?"

Roland grinned down at him. "This!"

"What-_Dad!"_ James started laughing as Roland began to tickle him. "Dad, don't! _Stop!"_

"Okay, I won't stop!" Roland grinned at the joke as he felt James squirming beneath him. He also turned the volume of the music up to drown out his son's yelling for help.

"Okay, I walked into that, but Dad-the papers!" James shouted as he tried to keep away from the stack of papers on the bed, and his father's fingers.

"The papers will be fine," Roland assured him, tousling his hair. "James, you've got to relax and have a little fun now and then. And that's another thing I want to talk to you about. We all miss you singing."

"I sing!" James protested.

"Yes, behind a closed door," Amber said as she came in to investigate the noise. "James, I don't think Mother ever held you to what you said about never singing again. It always made you so happy."

Suddenly, they heard Baileywick's voice at the door. "There you are, Your Majesty. Pardon the interruption, but I wanted to know if Prince James had finished the papers."

"They're done, they're on the bed, and they're going to fall at any second!" James pointed to the stack of papers that was in danger of being scattered if he moved anymore. "And the ones on the floor are the originals!"

Baileywick smiled as he easily collected and sorted the finished papers. "Thank you for all your help, James. The staff would have been up all night working on these if it hadn't been for you," he turned back to the king. "I also wanted to inform you that the shoemaker from the village is here."

"Splendid! Show her in, Baileywick," Roland smiled, pausing long enough for James to start catching his breath. He then turned to Amber. "Would you mind? I need to meet her."

"Of course not, Daddy," Amber smiled. When Roland and Baileywick had gone, her sweet smile turned into a playful grin as she pounced on her brother. "This is for never singing with me anymore!" she said as she tickled his ribs.

_"NO!"_ James started laughing again.

"And this is for making me sing our royal twin song in private!" she continued, moving her hands down to tickle his stomach.

By this time, James was doubled up on the bed. "Stop! Amber, don't!"

Suddenly, they heard a timid sounding, "Um…excuse me…am I interrupting something?" They looked up, and saw the shoemaker's daughter at the doorway.

"No, come in. We were just playing. Want to join us?" Amber asked.

"Okay," the new girl smiled, "I'm Sofia. What game are you playing?"

"A little game I like to call Tickle Some Sense Into James," Amber grinned.

"I don't know what he needs to be sensible about, but…okay," Sofia said as she joined them.

"Just help me hold him down and I'll take care of the rest," Amber instructed.

"Um…okay," Sofia said as she gripped James' shoulders. "Like that?

"Perfect!" Amber grinned as she started the game again.

"Stop! Two against one! _DAD!"_ James yelled.

"Daddy's busy, and how do you know we won't go three against one?" Amber teased him.

"Sofia!" they heard a voice call.

"That's how!" James said as he sat up quickly when Sofia let go of his shoulders. However, Amber pushed him down again as Sofia left the room.

Leaving James and Amber to their game, Sofia made her way back to the throne room. She helped her mother measure Roland's foot, and they found that the shoe they brought was a perfect fit, just like Roland and Miranda were.

"Miranda, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Roland asked later.

"Yes!" Miranda accepted, and Sofia hugged her.

"Maybe James, Amber, and I could sing at the wedding," Sofia suggested. "I heard a song Mom likes as I went exploring through the castle. We always sang all kinds of songs as we worked in the shop, and songs from movies were our favorites."

"I know a lot of good love songs from movies. Amber would definitely love to sing one, but James…I don't know," Roland hesitated. He hadn't told Miranda or Sofia about how James felt about singing in public, and he didn't know if there would ever be a good time to bring it up.

"It's a nice idea, but he doesn't have to sing if he doesn't want to," Miranda replied. "I just thought he liked music. I mean, he never struck me as shy. I remember last month at the villagers' ball, when I saw him by the musicians. I thought he was going to sing with them, but he never did."

"He's not shy, but he does like music," Roland paused, then he had an idea. "He always enjoyed playing the piano, so maybe he can accompany Sofia and Amber." He smiled as he added silently, _'That way, he won't have to sing, but he can still enjoy music. I'll bring it up with him tonight.'_

That night, he called James and Amber into his study and broke the good news that he was getting remarried, and they were going to have a new mother. "That's wonderful, Daddy!" Amber cheered, hugging him.

"Yeah, Dad, that's great!" James smiled in agreement, but he looked nervous as he thought, _'Please don't make me sing. Please don't make me sing.'_

Seeing the unease in James' eyes, and as if he'd heard his thoughts, Roland put a comforting arm around his shoulders as he said, "James, I'm not going to make you to sing. And you know you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But I wish you'd reconsider."

"How about I play something instead?" James compromised. "I mean, you and Mom always liked it when I played the piano."

"Well, if that's what you want to do," Roland said at last, but he smiled, knowing that James shared his idea of accompanying the singers. However, he still wished that James would sing in public again, but he knew his son wasn't going to break his word.

Finally, on the day of the wedding, when it was time for James, Sofia, and Amber to go up, James sat down at the piano. He thought he'd do a solo first, then accompany the girls. However, when he started the song, he got a surprise as Amber started singing along.

_Where do I begin__  
><em>To tell the story of how great a love can be<em>  
><em>The sweet love story that is older than the sea<em>  
><em>The simple truth about the love she brings to me<em>  
><em>Where do I start<em>_

_'Get out of here; that song has lyrics?' _James thought as he continued playing. Melinda had taught him how to play this song, but he had never known the words. His astonished expression turned serious. _'And Mom, I dedicate this to you…better late than never, I guess…' _he added silently, tearing up a little, but managing to smile as he imagined his mother listening from Heaven. And if anyone saw tears in his eyes, they just assumed that he was happy for Roland and Miranda.

Seeing her brother smile out of the corner of her eye, Amber smiled to herself as she continued. _With her first hello__  
><em>She gave a meaning to this empty world of mine<em>  
><em>There'd never be another love another time<em>  
><em>She came into my life and made the living fine<em>  
><em>She fills my heart<em>_

Sofia sang next. _She fills my heart with very special things__  
><em>With Angel songs, with wild imaginings<em>  
><em>She fills my soul with so much love<em>  
><em>That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely<em>  
><em>With her along, who could be lonely<em>  
><em>I reach for her hand, it's always there<em>_

_How long does it last__  
><em>Can love be measured by the hours in a day?<em>  
><em>I have no answers now but this much I can say<em>  
><em>I know I'll need her until the stars all burn away<em>  
><em>And she'll be there<em>_

She and Amber finished together, _How long does it last__  
><em>Can love be measured by the hours in a day?<em>  
><em>I have no answers now but this much I can say<em>  
><em>I know I'll need her until the stars all burn away<em>  
><em>And she'll be there<em>_

Everyone applauded, but Sofia turned to James. "Why weren't you singing too?" she asked softly.

"Oh…sorry. I guess I was trying to concentrate on playing for you," James covered for himself.

Sofia looked puzzled, but she just shrugged it off. "Oh. Okay. Maybe you can sing later."

"Yeah…later," James nodded. However, he was thinking, _'And of course, later means 'not in __this __lifetime!''_

"James, Amber, Sofia, that was wonderful! You're all so talented!" Miranda smiled as she hugged each of them after the wedding.

"Thanks…Mom," James smiled as he accepted the hug.

"Yes, thank you…Mother," Amber hugged her back.

Miranda smiled, unaware that she had uncovered a mystery: Why hadn't James sung? She figured he was probably right about wanting to play first and sing later, but this wasn't the right time to think about it. She figured that if James didn't want to sing, he didn't have to, but she hoped one day he would, and he'd be as happy as she was now.

**Author's Notes**

**Andy Williams' _Theme from Love Story_ is not mine. I know I could have done Taylor Swift's _Love Story, _but I thought this would be a better version.**

**James' "I'm here til Thursday!" is from the original Shrek movie.**

**Allan Jackson's _Chasin' that Neon Rainbow, _the song James was singing in his room, is not mine, nor is Europe's _The Final Countdown, _even though he never sang it, he still heard the opening notes.**

**"Roland had even joked once that James had been born with a pen and paper in his hands, ready to transcribe his own birth." **Medical Transcription is **part of the healthcare industry that renders and edits doctor dictated reports, procedures, and notes in an electronic format in order to create files representing the treatment history of patients.**


End file.
